Hermione Granger
Hermione Granger is one of the main characters from the audiobook series Dirty Potter and Fuckbeak and Friends. Appearance She is based off of her appearance from the movies (i.e. Emma Watson) however in a more exaggerated and cartoony fashion. She has brown hair and her skin tone is slightly tanned as opposed to being completely white. History Hermione appeared from the very beginning, with her friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. In her first appearance she is the centre of attention from half the class as they all masturbate to her with Ron in particular getting excited over the fact that he was almost 17. As Professor Umbridge teaches the class, Hermione questions and pesters Professor Umbridge over certain matters such as her warts. Hermione, also assist in jerking off Harry and Ron. In chapter two, Harry suffers form some form of diarrhea which concerns Hermione who rushes in to see the carnage. After Ron had masturbated, she offers the option of a golden shower which ends up arousing the two boys. She finds out what was wrong with Harry only to ask him to finger her. She is present once Hagrid enters the scene. By the third chapter she is engaging in sexual intercourse with Ron as the other students are having a mass orgy. She once again urinates onto Hagrid's face as the orgies draw to a close. She is involved with the "clean up" after Harry has explosive diarrhea. After J.K Rowling appears and causes problems for Hogwarts, Jim Dale randomly appears and his large penis is enough to arouse Hermione to persuade Harry to have sex with her tonight, however he shows no interest. She herself loses interest once Voldemort randomly appears. In the Christmas special she is disgusted by the vomit and scat, which Ron mocks her for not liking it. She then cums on them before joining them twerking only for the three to be raped by Snape. By the time of Fuckbeak's unofficial return to Hogwarts, she, Harry and Ron have nothing to do. Ron annoys her with his contant "What are we going to do today?" She is then insulted by Ron's dissmissiveness to having sex with due to her man eating crabs, despite this she still offers a show to the boys and orders Harry to "eat her" where she reveals she lets it "rot to add flavour" In the second chapter she watches as Hagrid and Harry have sex with one another and becomes disgusted over Hagrid eating his own mountain of feces. However, soon the characters engage in their KKK activities. Hermione, being the more sensible one, decides that African Americans should be sent back to Africa instead of being killed. In the third chapter she is present as they all mock Snape for his "gay" activities, but in turn is told off by Snape for being "jail bait". She is angered by Snape's comments and yells at him to check his "filthy male privileges" She joins the others in "cumming" before getting angered by Ron's advances once again. She then makes love to Ginny Weasley as Harry starts to open up a penis ripping vortex which destroys the universe making Harry overlord over everything. Personality Hermione is described as "jailbait" and her actions and personality go well with that comment. She is often performing sexual acts on the other students, particularly Ron and Harry, and her most popular act is to perform golden showers. Despite her sex obsessed nature, she is like her real book/movie counterpart by being one of the more sensible characters, distancing herself particularly from scat related scenarios and showing (albeit little) respect for ethnic minorities. She also contains a range of rotting diseases as well as being noted to have injected her self with her own vagina fluids to get a high. She is a feminist as noted in the deleted scene for Fuckbeak and Friends chapter 3, and the fact she gets easily offended by the other characters. Trivia *Throughout the series, it is implied Hermione has a crush on Harry but every time she engages him, he dismisses her. *She also seems to have plenty of STIs. *Her obsession with "golden showers" is completely parallel with her hatred for scat and vomit. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Sex Obsessed Category:Bisexuals Category:Characters that love Golden Showers Category:Sensible Characters Category:Members of the Ku Klux Klan Category:Racists Category:Dirty Potter Characters Category:Fuckbeak Characters Category:Druggies Category:Children Category:Protagonists Category:Magical beings Category:Females Category:Humans